


Nothing Lasts Forever

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Brian commits suicide.
Relationships: Andrew Clark/Allison Reynolds, John Bender/Claire Standish
Kudos: 34





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Monday, April 5th 1984**

_Today is the last day that I will be alive to experience the air in my lungs and the wind in my hair. It will be the last day that I will see the sun rise and the moon fall behind it._

_It will also be the last day that I feel the cold imperfection, knowing that I am nor ever was good enough. I wasn't smart enough, wasn't fast enough. Story of my life, huh?_

_No flare guns for me this time. This bridge will be enough. I'm wondering about if I'm gonna die before I hit the water or after. Will the rocks kill me? Will I be paralyzed, and left to drown? Will the impact kill me? Maybe it'll just break my ribs, I dunno._

_To Bender, Claire, Andy, and Allison - thank you for that day, when you all taught me that maybe, just maybe, being smart isn't everything. That I am a person beyond the brain._

_Unfortunately, nobody else feels the same, and it's too much. I can't take it anymore, knowing that I'm nothing but a stupid disappointment._

_Mom, Dad, I'm sorry that I wasn't as smart as you both wanted me to be._

_Jane? I think that you'll do good in life._

_I hope that this is a quick death. It was a stupid decision to bring the flare gun. This time, there's no catching me._

_Sincerely, Brian Johnson_

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, jeez." Bender couldn't think of anything else to say, didn't know if anything else could be said. He was, for the first time since Vernon had cornered him in that closet, completely and totally speechless. 

Claire was in his arms, crying, unashamed and too stricken by grief to care that everybody was staring at her like she was some sort of wacko instead of a girl who'd just lost a boy that she'd grown to think of as a younger brother. "Why? I could've talked to him." Claire gasped for breathe in between her sobs and desperate, unanswered questions. "I could've helped him, but - but he didn't tell me that anything was wrong!" 

Bender didn't know what to tell her, but he knew that something needed to be said. "He didn't want to bother anybody." He managed to mumble, stroking her hair, trying to comfort her, but it was all in vain. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

In silence, they sat. 

Andy didn't know what to feel, what to think, could only stare at the sun as it dipped beyond the mountains and disappeared beyond the horizon. "I didn't think that it would ever happen." He said weakly, feeling so stupid, so helpless. "He was fine. He was _fine,_ but - " Andy broke off, burying his face in his hands. 

"He wasn't fine." Allison said, picking at a loose thread on her skirt. "We didn't see it because we weren't looking, too wrapped up in our own lives. But Brian wasn't fine. He just pretended like he was." She pursed her lips, and then blew a strand of dark hair away from her face. 

There was nothing that could be done to reverse the damage. Andy wanted to go to the Johnson's house and punch Brian's parents in the face, see if they were ashamed, if they were affected, if they cared, but he knew that they didn't, and that hurt most of all. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the wind. 

Allison squeezed her eyes shut. "He knows." She replied, reaching out and resting her hand on Andy's shoulder. 


End file.
